


In the Dark

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolded, Gen, PTSD, Screaming, Trauma, Whump, lady!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is blindfolded, and it brings her back to the time where she was blinded by the lightning strike.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	In the Dark

Astrid screamed in rage as a blindfold was fitted over her eyes. She tried to bite people, snap at them, but the blindfold was on and people were getting away from her mouth. The Dragon Hunters laughed at her as she thrashed around in her bindings.

“Oh, Viggo’s going to have a delightful time with you,” one of them said. Then she heard footsteps retreating and the cell door slamming and locking. She was stuck, and now one of her senses had been taken away from her.

One of her senses…

It reminded her of the time not too long ago when she’d been blinded by that lightning strike. She was stuck in darkness, and she didn’t know when it was going to end.

Her breaths began to come too fast, in puffs rather than smoothly. She laid there on her side, beginning to panic. She logically knew she wasn’t really blind again, but there was part of her that didn’t know that, that thought she was going to be stuck in darkness, without her eyesight, forever. 

_ Calm down, Astrid,  _ she tried telling herself.  _ It’s just a blindfold. It’s temporary. It’ll come off.  _

But when? How long would she be like this, having to rely on her other senses? 

Maybe she could take the blindfold off somehow. Astrid began rubbing her head against the side of the ship, wanting to create enough friction to drag the blindfold off. When that didn’t work she found herself banging her head against the side of the ship in frustration.

Then she started screaming. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t see! She was trapped in pitch blackness and gods, she couldn’t see! She lost her logic, instead lost herself to terror, to fear, to panic. She couldn’t fucking see!

After about a minute of this there were footsteps. She recognized them, but couldn’t place exactly who it was. 

Then, she heard a sword clang on the bars. 

“Oi! What’s all this racket?”

Ryker. Gods, Astrid despised him. Of course he’d been the one to capture her to take her to Viggo.

“Take this off me!” Astrid demanded.

“You’ll have to be specific.” There was humor in his voice. 

Astrid got around onto her knees. Her legs were bound and her arms were bound behind her. “The blindfold,” she hissed angrily, trying not to show her panic, though she’d been screaming from it only a moment ago. “Take. Off. The. Blindfold.”

Ryker laughed. “And show you where we’re going? Not gonna happen.” He hit the cell with his sword again, a little lighter this time. “Now shut up.”

Astrid heard Ryker sheath his sword, and then his footsteps retreating. She hung her head, shook it, trying to get the blindfold off. There was blood trailing down from her temple, matting her hair and getting into the blindfold. Astrid tried to calm down, to take deep breaths. But all she could think about was being blind, her time of uncertainty, her time of darkness. She rested back against the side of the ship, tried to ground herself to reality with the feeling of the wood against her. She had to use her other senses to stay in reality, but it was difficult when her reality was that she couldn’t see. 

The rope was coarse around her wrists. 

The wood was rough against her arms. 

The blindfold was tight against her head, wet and warm with her blood. 

Her blood was hot. 

Her heart was pounding. 

Darkness. Blackness. Blindness. 

_ No, stay calm, stay calm.  _

She took deep breaths, repeating what she knew about her surroundings in her head. She was okay. She would be okay. 

But, she was sailing to Viggo, so maybe she wouldn’t be. 

But at least she wasn’t really blind. Not like before. This darkness was temporary. But she could be sailing to something more permanent. Like her death. 


End file.
